


Might His Quietus Make (Hamlet)

by hermitknut



Series: The Shakespeare Quartet (or, three angsts and a crackfic) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hamlet retelling, I jumbled up the family dynamics a bit and changed who was related to who, M/M, Oneshot, Shakespeare, Tragedy, because I'm more interested in how characters match characters in terms of personality, it is what it says on the tin really, than in the logistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitknut/pseuds/hermitknut
Summary: Merlin's mother has married again, and something is twisted in the heart of Camelot.The first of four fics based on Shakespeare plays, this ficlet sketches out an interpretation of Hamlet.
Relationships: Hunith/Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Shakespeare Quartet (or, three angsts and a crackfic) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828492
Kudos: 9





	Might His Quietus Make (Hamlet)

The old king’s grave is visible through the window, like a speck of dust in the eye of each dancing courtier. Prince Emrys stands off to one side, carefully apart, remaining sombre in his black druidic robes.

Leading the dance is Hunith Emrys, now Pendragon, with the new husband who gave her that name. Uther is a satisfied boar, all indulgent smiles and polite but possessive hands.

Merlin Emrys, prince, shudders inside each time The Beast touches his mother. He turns to the window again and watches the gravestone as though expecting something from it – some sign, some admission of what everyone must suspect – or is it he alone who sees what happened as too convenient?

He feels Uther’s eyes burning into the back of his neck as his mother calls to her son to join them. He ignores her. He has not spoken a word since Balinor’s death and the royal marriage; not a blessing nor a curse. Gaius, the royal advisor, had tried to console him and received merely a bored stare in response. Evidently Gaius has warned the others of their Prince’s current temperament, as no one since has attempted to bridge the gap he has created.

That night, Gilli and some of the druids from Balinor’s old guard call him to the battlement; they sense a presence, and as prince and powerful sorcerer his assessment of it is required.

He returns to his rooms, greatly distracted – and for the first time since Balinor’s death, someone is waiting for him.

Arthur, blond hair gleaming when it catches the candlelight, stands from a chair when Merlin enters – but there is no bow or gesture of deference. Arthur and his sister Morgana, children of Royal Advisor Gaius, know Merlin better than that. Arthur, unlike the others, does not offer useless platitudes and condolences as he looks at Merlin’s weary expression.

Arthur, unlike the others, does not demand that Merlin speak as he gently helps him out of his robes and pulls him into his arms. Arthur, all soft lips and careful hands, gives all that he has. And so it is to Arthur, as they are curled together, skin on skin, that Merlin speaks his first words in a week and a half.

‘What should I do?’ he murmurs, not really expecting an answer. ‘Now that I know… can I do nothing?’

Arthur pulls him closer and kisses his neck tenderly.

‘We can only do what we believe to be right,’ he says quietly in return, full of the certainty that Merlin loves him for, ‘and hope that those beliefs steer us true.’

~

The grand hall of Camelot has fallen silent. Cenred’s army approaches, but meets no resistance. Scattered across the hall: Queen Hunith, who fell to her knees before she died – King Uther, collapsed and crumbled in his stolen throne – young Arthur, sword still gripped, glazed eyes fixed – Prince Emrys, in Gilli’s arms, not gone yet but going. Courtiers are huddled in corners, too shocked to even whisper.

Known to no one else, the prince reaches out gingerly with his mind.

_Arthur?_

The reply is barely detectable.

_Merlin… I’m sorry._

_No. It was my fault. I should’ve looked after Morgana like I promised, I should’ve –_

_Should have doesn’t matter anymore. Merlin, I didn’t know about the poison, I swear._

_I believe you._

_And Uther –_

_\- I know. Hush now. Go to sleep, Arthur._

_Will you wake me?_ Arthur sounds ashamed of his question and his fear, but has to ask anyway. Despite his shortening breaths, Merlin gives a faint smile.

_I always do,_ he manages, just as he feels Arthur’s life snap out a few feet away. He feels Gilli’s eyes on him, and meets them for the last time.

The rest is silence.


End file.
